


O dia em que...

by hokuto_ritsuka



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokuto_ritsuka/pseuds/hokuto_ritsuka
Summary: Ritsu vive um conto de fadas ao lado de seu primeiro amor, enquanto Saga descobre novos sentimentos e tem sua vida mudada com a chegada de seu namorado, até que em uma tarde a relação deles muda para sempre.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Kudos: 3





	1. Onodora Ritsu no baai: O dia em que parti

**Author's Note:**

> Sekaiichi Hatsukoi é um mangá yaoi escrito e ilustrado pela Shungiku Nakamura, assim como o mangá, todos os seus personagens pertencem a ela.

Ele sempre gostou de livros e a leitura era seu único hobby. Gostava dos lugares para onde era levado através da leitura, gostava também da atmosfera tranquila da biblioteca. E foi na biblioteca, que por acaso, o conheceu — Saga Masamune — e foi através de um livro que soube seu nome. Por três anos o amou em silêncio e a distância, afinal, quais chances teriam um cara que se declara para outro? Foi através dos livros que o conheceu, este se tornou seu segundo hobby: buscar e ler os mesmos livros que ele lia, ou talvez tenha sido o terceiro, e o segundo era observá-lo lendo compenetrado na biblioteca.

Saga ia muito à biblioteca, praticamente todos os dias e ali ficava até o horário de fechar. Ficava sozinho, lendo, sem conversar com ninguém.

Quando Ritsu pegou o primeiro livro que havia sido emprestado por Saga, lhe ocorreu um pensamento paranoico que seu _senpai_ poderia descobrir o que ele estava fazendo. Olhou para o cartão de empréstimo com seu nome escrito — Onodera Ritsu — e só por precaução apagou seus sobrenome e escreveu um falso — Oda Ritsu — assim se sentiria mais seguro, afinal morreria de vergonha se fosse descoberto, seu amor por ele era apenas seu, ele nunca ficaria sabendo.

Pelo menos era o que Ritsu planejava. Mas, foi na biblioteca que ele se declarou.

— Amo você.

Quando deu por si, essas palavras já haviam escapado de sua boca quando esbarrou com ele pela segunda vez. Seus sentimentos eram maiores do que ele pensava, eles o dominaram e se libertaram.

Naquele momento ele quis morrer, quis que um buraco se abrisse no chão e o engolisse para sempre, mas a surpresa de se declarar só foi menor do que a surpresa do que ouviu a seguir:

— Então, você quer sair comigo?

Foi na biblioteca que começaram a namorar. Era na biblioteca que se encontravam todos os dias para conversar. Foi na biblioteca que tiveram seu primeiro desentendimento. Ritsu achava que aquilo havia sido culpa sua. Ele sabia que Saga estava preocupado com alguma coisa, andava abatido por aqueles dias, mas ele só queria animá-lo, porém em vez disso só aumentou o seu estresse.

Foi na biblioteca que Saga o chamou para ir a sua casa pela primeira vez. Ele tinha muitos livros em seu quarto, e tinha também um gato — Sorata — que Ritsu já havia visto antes. Ele ficou feliz que o gato estivesse com ele, não que ele tivesse ficado feliz que alguém o tivesse abandonado, mas Sorata fazia companhia ao _senpai_ enquanto estava sozinho em casa.

Foi na casa dele a sua primeira vez, mas foi na biblioteca a segunda vez que fizeram amor.

Gradualmente o tempo que passavam na biblioteca foi diminuindo, mas era ali que se encontravam e depois iam para a casa de Saga. Aqueles dias tranquilos foram os mais felizes de sua vida.

Geralmente, Saga o surpreendia com um beijo roubado. Não conseguindo vê-lo tão de perto, Ritsu apertava seus olhos com força e inconscientemente seus lábios também.

— Seus lábios. Não aperte seus lábios, assim não posso te beijar direito.

— Desculpa...!

— Não precisa se desculpar, — disse Saga, segurando seu rosto e retomando o beijo. Os lábios de Saga sempre tocavam os seus com tanta ternura, então, suavemente sua língua deslizou para dentro de sua boca e quando suas línguas finalmente se tocaram, Ritsu sentiu os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem. Sua boca foi devastada enquanto seu corpo perdia as forças e as batidas do seu coração ficaram mais intensas. Quando Saga terminou, ainda chupou de leve seu lábio inferior. Ritsu já estava sem fôlego.

— Posso continuar?

Seu beijo deixou Ritsu sem palavras.

— Ritsu?

— ...Ah... ....Sim, sim! — Ouvir pronunciar seu nome o trouxe de volta à realidade e a urgência de lhe dar uma resposta. Era claro que ele queria, por mais que morresse de vergonha, estar nos seus braços era o paraíso para o pequeno _kouhai_.

Saga voltou a beijá-lo enquanto despia seu uniforme. A jaqueta e a camisa logo foram deixadas no chão, ao lado de onde estavam sentados. Com cuidado, o _senpai_ o tomou em seus braços e o deitou sobre sua cama, então voltou a beijá-lo. Ritsu estava tremulo. Ele o amava tanto, ele o desejava tanto.

Saga começou a distribuir beijos pelo seu rosto, beijos doces e cheios de desejo, pareciam que devorariam seu corpo todo. Saga também o desejava. Os beijos começaram a se espalhar pelo pescoço, pelo peito. Beijou um mamilo e depois colocou o outro na boca, chupava, lambia, mordiscava... Ritsu nunca pensou que isso pudesse ser tão bom a ponto de fazê-lo se contorcer sob sua boca. Sentia sua roupa íntima ficando úmida. _Nesse ritmo vou acabar gozando antes mesmo que ele tire as minhas calças_ , ele pensou.

Parecia que Saga conseguia ler os seus pensamentos, porque começou a desafivelar seu cinto e tirar suas calças. Quando Ritsu se deu conta, um pouco tarde demais, estava completamente nu na frente dele, que ainda estava completamente vestido, e uma onda de vergonha se apoderou dele que cobriu seu rosto em chamas com as mãos.

— Não cubra seu rosto. Não tenha vergonha de mim, — ele disse, enquanto o segurava pelos pulsos, afastando suas mãos do rosto.

Ele plantou outro beijo em seus lábios antes de começar a se despir e Ritsu ficou fascinado ao ver seu membro também ereto e molhado. _Ah como o corpo do Saga-senpai é incrível._ Voltou a beijar seu peito, sua barriga...

— Ah...! O qu...?!

Ritsu estremeceu quando os lábios dele tocaram a ponta do seu pênis.

— Quando você vai se acostumar com isso? — disse como se se divertisse com a reação.

Foi depositando beijinhos por toda a glande, depois colocou só a cabeça dentro da boca. Sua língua então passou a varrer a pequena fenda, o que o fazia gemer e ofegar.

— Ah... ...nh...

Era tão bom e ainda assim torturante o modo lento que ele o tomava. Então ele engoliu seu pênis, chupando lenta, mas vigorosamente.

— Sen–senpai... eu... ...ngh...

— Não goze ainda.

Ao perceber que Ritsu estava chegando ao meu limite, subitamente Saga o deixou. Ritsu estava ofegante, já não conseguia pensar com clareza. Saga estendeu a mão sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, mas o outro não conseguia ver o que ele tinha pegado, só se deu conta do que era quando sentiu o creme hidratante que ele costumava usar para lubrificá-lo, depois que colocou um travesseiro sob seu quadril e abriu suas pernas. Saga sempre o preparava com muito cuidado, primeiro, colocando um dedo na abertura apertada, massageando até que começasse a relaxar. Depois ele colocou outro dedo e continuou mexendo dentro dele, até que Ritsu não pudesse mais conter os gemidos.

— Posso entrar? — Ele também sempre pedia sua autorização, o que o outro achava desnecessário a essa altura dos acontecimentos.

— ...Sim...

Saga se posicionou entre suas pernas e lentamente o penetrou.

— Ah...

— Você está bem? — Por que ele se preocupava tanto?

— Sim.

— Então vou me mover.

Dito isso, começou a sair e entrar. Suas mãos seguravam seus quadris, mas seus movimentos eram sempre suaves. Ritsu podia senti-lo pulsando quando se enterrava fundo dentro dele. Seu coração parecia que ia explodir, pois sempre era difícil de acreditar o que estava acontecendo, que Saga era seu namorado, que ele o possuía tão calmamente. Será que isso não o deixava nem um pouco nervoso?

Seu ritmo começou a ficar mais rápido, então ele se curvou sobre seu _kouhai_ e o beijou apaixonadamente. Seus braços o envolveram e quando ele se ergueu o levou com ele, o que Ritsu respondeu prendendo suas pernas ao redor da cintura firme do parceiro e também o abraçando. Ele o segurava com tanto cuidado, como se Ritsu fosse algo muito valioso para ele, que não queria que se quebrasse... ou talvez esse fosse o desejo de Ritsu, que desejava ser importante para ele, ser valioso, ser insubstituível. Ele voltou a mover sobre sua ereção, dando soquinhos que o penetravam inteiramente, Ritsu gemia em sua boca enquanto seus beijos ficavam cada vez mais ávidos. Ele podia senti-lo com todo seu corpo, cada pedacinho dele vibrava ao seu toque. Como era possível amar tanto uma pessoa? Como pôde viver todos esses anos sem ele? Como pôde acreditar que bastava amá-lo sem precisar ser correspondido? _Senpai, eu te amo tanto..._ Foi a última coisa que conseguiu pensar antes que sua mente ficasse totalmente turva pelo prazer. E eram nesses momentos que sua mente parecia enganá-lo.

— Ritsu... Eu te amo... Eu te amo...

Ritsu pensou ter imaginado Saga sussurrando uma declaração sobre seus lábios e as lágrimas varreram seu rosto. _Eu queria tanto ouvi-lo dizer que me ama..._

Logo o pequeno chegou ao clímax se agarrando a seu _senpai_ , que também o apertava contra seu corpo quando Ritsu sentiu seu sêmen o invadindo. Ofegantes, permaneceram entrelaçados assim até bem depois que suas respirações se acalmaram, enquanto ele plantava beijinhos sobre seus lábios um pouco inchados, ao que Ritsu correspondia frouxamente, enquanto sua mente não voltava à realidade.

— Mm... — Ele ainda estava mole em seus braços.

— Oi, — ele disse com um sorriso.

— Ah...! Desculpe-me! — Finalmente, ele despertou e sentiu meu rosto ruborizando ao se lembrar da posição em que estavam e que Saga ainda estava dentro dele. Ritsu tentou se desvencilhar dele. — Ah...! — ofegou diante do vazio quando ele saiu de dentro dele.

— Calma, não precisa fugir. — Parecia que Saga estava se divertindo.

Ritsu vestiu suas calças, mas permaneceu sentado na cama enquanto passava o braço pela manga da camisa. Seu _senpai_ também vestiu suas calças, o que o deixou menos constrangido. O pequeno continuava olhando para baixo, quando se lembrou da peça que sua mente havia lhe pregado, e ruborizou mais ainda. _Espere. E se eu perguntar? Eu o amo tanto e acho que ele gosta pelo menos um pouco de mim, se eu perguntar acho que ele pode acabar dizendo..._

— Ah... _S-Senpai_... Eu te amo... Mas o que você sente por mim? Eu posso acreditar que você gosta um pouco de mim? — O recente êxtase ainda o embriagava e o deixou confiante e ambicioso o suficiente para dar voz a seus pensamentos.

Saga tentou abafar uma risada com a mão. Ritsu primeiro ficou sem entender. _Ele riu? Por que ele riu?_

Por que alguém iria rir de uma pergunta dessas? Porque era uma pergunta ridícula.

_Ele riu porque eu acho que ele gosta de mim!_

O rosto de Ritsu ficou em chamas, de vergonha e de humilhação. Ele começou a abotoar sua camisa apressadamente. Tinha que sair dali. Tinha que sair dali agora.

— E–Eu tenho que ir...

— Você já vai?

— Eu t–tinha me esquecido... meus pais disseram para voltar cedo...

— Que pena. Achei que você poderia ficar mais um pouco.

— D–Desculpa...

— Não precisa se desculpar.

Ritsu terminou de se vestir o mais rápido que pôde, pegou sua bolsa e quase correu até a porta da frente. Saga veio atrás dele, e quando Ritsu estava prestes a abrir a porta para deixar aquela casa para sempre, mesmo descalço Saga desceu no _genkan_ , segurou sua mão e o puxou de volta para depositar o último beijo em seus lábios.

— Até mais.

— A–Adeus.

Saga soltou sua mão e Ritsu saiu daquela casa e da vida de Saga sem olhar para trás.

* * *

**Extra**

Ritsu corria para casa o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam. Seus músculos começavam a arder, mas isso não era nada. Seu corpo todo doía e ardia, uma dor física e real, em cada parte dele que havia sido tocada por Saga. Seus olhos ardiam como brasa da vontade desesperada de chorar.

Entrou apressado dentro de casa sem anunciar sua volta e sua mãe mal o viu passar.

— _Okaerinassai_ , Ritsu. Você voltou cedo hoje.

— Estou indo para o meu quarto.

Assim que fechou a porta ele desabou sobre a cama, enterrou o rosto no travesseiro e finalmente começou a chorar. Logo seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e começaram a arder ainda mais. Quando sua mãe bateu na porta o chamando para o jantar ele respondeu que havia comido no caminho de casa e que estava com dor de cabeça, torcendo para que ela não percebesse que sua voz estava tremendo.

Ele continuou chorando por mais algum tempo, tentando entender o que havia acontecido com sua felicidade. _Assim como os livros da biblioteca, fui apenas um passatempo para o senpai._ Pensou com amargor. _Eu praticamente me ofereci para ele, me declarando, correndo atrás dele... E quando fui à sua casa pela primeira vez ainda me deitei na sua cama sem que ele estivesse no quarto, mas ele me viu, e logo depois..._ Continuou vasculhando sua memória, procurando pelos erros que tinha cometido, que o fizeram se iludir e acabou se lembrando daquela tarde, na verdade, fazia tão pouco tempo que estava nos braços dele, se entregando, fazendo amor com ele. Então percebeu que seu corpo estava coberto dos vestígios dele, seu suor ainda estava em sua pele. Primeiro, ele ficou feliz, pois um pedacinho da sua felicidade havia voltado para casa com ele, mas aquela felicidade nunca foi verdadeira e ele se sentiu miserável.

Correu para o banheiro do seu quarto e tirou suas roupas o mais rápido que pôde. Sua roupa íntima estava molhada com seu próprio sêmen e com o sêmen de Saga que ainda estava dentro dele e lentamente escorria de seu corpo. Ritsu foi tomado pelo desespero. Ele era seu único amor. Seu primeiro amor. A pessoa por quem foi apaixonado por mais de três anos. Entregou seu corpo e seria capaz de entregar sua vida a ele. Isso se ele o amasse e o quisesse, mas esse não era o caso. Ele era uma diversão, um passatempo, não tinha importância alguma para ele, era um item descartável.

Sentiu-se usado, sujo e invadido. Sob a ducha do chuveiro começou a se lavar como se isso pudesse levar suas lembranças junto com a água pelo ralo. Continuou se esfregando até que sua pele ficasse toda vermelha e arranhada e depois desabou no chão num choro nervoso. O que ele estava fazendo? Estava agindo com se Saga o tivesse violentado o que não era verdade de forma alguma. Ele sempre concordou e Saga sempre foi gentil, pedindo seu consentimento, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo. Ele sempre foi gentil.

Ritsu se arrastou de volta para cama, sentindo raiva de si, pelo o que estava fazendo e por se deixar enganar, mas em momento algum odiou Saga. Ele nunca prometeu nada e beijos não são promessas.

Inconscientemente seus dedos foram até seus lábios e o último beijo voltou a sua mente. Lágrimas de tristeza voltaram a molhar seu travesseiro. Amanhã ele pensaria em alguma coisa, no que fazer agora, mas hoje, apenas hoje, se entregaria à tristeza e choraria seu amor perdido.

Na manhã seguinte, sua mãe veio perguntar por que não havia descido para o café, assim ele ia se atrasar. Não tinha a menor chance de ele sair de casa com o rosto inchado como sabia que estava, e nem deixar que sua mãe o visse assim. Enrolado no _futon_ , ele disse que não estava se sentindo muito bem e ela logo achou que ele estivesse gripado por causa de sua voz rouca. Conseguir faltar à escola foi fácil, difícil foi convencê-la a sair do quarto e não voltar com antigripais.

Ir para escola ainda tinha o risco de encontrar Saga.

Ritsu mal dormiu à noite. Chorava até dormir, mas logo acordava com as lembranças daquele último encontro o assombrando como fantasmas, então voltava a chorar e esse ciclo se repetiu a noite toda. Pela manhã era como se não houvesse mais lágrimas para chorar. Ele passou o dia todo sentado na cama sem pensar em nada, apenas com uma sensação de vazio.

No fim do dia chegou à conclusão que não voltaria a ver Saga-senpai.

Não conseguiu dormir mais do que alguns minutos durante a segunda noite, mas dessa vez não havia lágrimas. Apenas permaneceu de olhos abertos, encarando o teto imerso na escuridão, vendo coisas que não estavam lá. Levantou cedo pela manhã, já com o rosto apresentável, embora ainda um pouco inchado, pelo menos os olhos não estavam vermelhos de chorar.

Na mesa do café estavam seus pais. Sua mãe parecia inquieta, olhando para a direção das escadas que levavam aos quartos. Ritsu percebeu que ela pareceu aliviada ao vê-lo.

— Bom dia.

— Bom dia, Ritsu.

— Ritsu, você está melhor? — perguntou sua mãe.

— Sim, mãe. Desculpe deixá-la preocupada. — Ritsu fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir o que tinha vindo dizer, mesmo que estivesse resoluto era uma grande decisão e precisava dar o primeiro passo com determinação. — Pai, hã... O senhor ainda quer que eu vá estudar na Inglaterra?

Sua mãe se virou para encará-lo surpresa. Seu pai que estava com os _hashis_ a caminho da boca congelou o movimento sem terminá-lo.

— Você mudou de ideia? O que houve? Antes você se negava de todo jeito.

— Acho que vai ser bom expandir meus horizontes.

— E pensar que eu já havia desistido de persuadi-lo... Isso é muito bom. Já pesquisei os melhores colégios para onde você pode ir...

— Hã... Pai, eu posso ir esse ano, ainda? Acho que vai ajudar a me adaptar se eu entrar no colegial já habituado com o lugar.

— Certo. Vamos pedir sua transferência no próximo semestre...

— Eh... Eu não poderia ir agora?

— Agora?

— Sim. Agora. — Seu pai e sua mãe o olharam desconfiados, mas Ritsu não disse mais nada.

— Certo, então. Vou pedir sua transferência... — Seu pai acabou concordando, provavelmente para evitar que ele mudasse de ideia de novo.

Mesmo que apoiasse a ideia de mandar Ritsu para estudar no exterior, sua mãe ficou um pouco triste, afinal ele era seu único filho.

— Ah, pobre An-chan... Vai ficar tanto tempo sem vê-lo... — ela disse para disfarçar sua melancolia.

Depois do café, Ritsu disse que ia subir para o quarto e começar a arrumar suas coisas. Sua mãe preguntou se ele não queria ir para escola uma última vez para se despedir de seus colegas.

— Você não tinha um amigo com quem passava bastante tempo ultimamente?

— Não, mãe. Eu não tinha. E não tenho ninguém que faça questão de se despedir de mim lá.

Sua mãe colocou a mão no rosto, surpresa com a resposta, mas não disse mais nada.

No momento em que Ritsu decidiu não ver Saga novamente, ele também decidiu esquecê-lo. Tudo que trouxesse a mais vaga lembrança sua seria deixado para trás e varrido de sua vida. Ritsu iria se reerguer não importava como. Não iria mais confiar seu amor cegamente. Nunca mais passaria por essa dor de novo.

Para começar, ele entrou no banheiro, onde seu uniforme ainda estava jogado no piso. Seu primeiro impulso foi jogá-lo fora, mas sua mãe ficaria uma fera se ele fizesse isso, então decidiu pelo menos jogá-lo na máquina de lavar. Quando o recolheu, percebeu que o cheiro de Saga misturado ao seu próprio ainda estava impregnado na roupa. Seu segundo impulso foi guarda-lo assim. Seu terceiro impulso foi coloca-lo dentro da mala de viagem. _O que eu estou pensando?! Nada de lembranças!_ Levou-o correndo para máquina de lavar, mas sua roupa íntima ele jogo no lixo cinerável.

Qualquer roupa que lembrasse Saga não seria levada. Seus livros que tanto gostava e que foram objeto de suas conversas seriam deixados para trás.

Um pedaço de si morreu no dia em que partiu da casa de seu _senpai_ , foi velado durante seus dois dias de tristeza e seria enterrado com a sua viagem.


	2. Takano Masamune no baai: O dia em que ele partiu

Ele sempre gostou de livros. Gostava dos lugares para onde era levado através da leitura, com ela poderia estar em qualquer lugar que não fosse aqui.

Gostava também da atmosfera tranquila da biblioteca, porque as pessoas não conversavam ali dentro. Ninguém viria perguntar seus _hobbies_ ou sua cor preferida enquanto estivesse na segurança da biblioteca. Se fosse para ficar sozinho, qualquer pessoa diria que era melhor ir para casa, mas ele achava horrível ficar em casa. Nunca tinha ninguém lá, esperando por ele. Nunca tinha ninguém lá para fazer as refeições com ele, para perguntar como foi a escola, como foi o dia. Muitas vezes seus pais só chegavam em casa quando ele estava dormindo, e muitas dessas vezes, acordava com eles brigando. Por isso não era agradável ficar em casa, porque não tinha nenhuma boa lembrança lá. Assim, ficava na biblioteca até o horário de fechar.

Foi na biblioteca que ele se declarou, seu _stalker_. Ele já havia reparado há algum tempo que sempre havia um garoto mais novo por perto, às vezes, ao erguer seus olhos furtivamente do livro que estava lendo o via meio escondido atrás de uma estante observando-o. _Que cara estranho._ Com o tempo se acostumou a sentir sempre sua presença, então já não fazia diferença, porém, mais ou menos nessa época, percebeu outra coisa estranha: havia alguém que estava emprestando todos os livros que ele já havia emprestado, não importava qual fosse o livro, embaixo da sua assinatura — Saga Masamune — estava aquele nome — Oda Ritsu. Quando ouviu a declaração todas as peças se juntaram.

— Então, você quer sair comigo?

Mesmo que não estivesse realmente o levando a sério, foi na biblioteca que começaram a namorar.

Ritsu era muito tímido, estava sempre olhando para baixo, ruborizado e dificilmente o olhava nos olhos. Dava para ver como era puro e ingênuo. Uma criança feliz que nunca havia enfrentado uma dificuldade em sua vida. Saga chegou a odiá-lo por isso, odiar sua pureza, odiar sua alegria, pois o contraste entre eles o fazia se sentir ainda mais miserável e infeliz. Pensou em destruir suas ilusões, feri-lo de um jeito que ele nunca esqueceria, mas nunca chegou a pensar em algo efetivo a esse respeito.

Agora não ficava mais sozinho na biblioteca, Ritsu sempre estava lá. Assim que o via vinha correndo com um sorriso no rosto. Era um pouco irritante, para dizer a verdade, ter o seu refugio profanado com a presença brilhante dele, mas também não era de todo ruim, a conversa dele era interessante e sem que percebesse acabava se divertindo, mesmo que isso também o irritasse.

Foi na biblioteca a única vez que Saga gritou com Ritsu.

— Eu não te entendo! E para dizer a verdade tudo isso me enoja!!

Ritsu corou, abaixou a cabeça e se desculpou. Ao sair parecia prestes a chorar.

Saga estava cansado de criar falsas expectativas sobre seus pais, que surgiam mesmo contra sua vontade. Eles nunca se importariam com ele.

Só aconteceu de Ritsu estar no lugar errado e na hora errada. _Quem liga para ele, afinal?_ Mesmo dizendo a si mesmo que não se importava que tivesse descontado sua raiva e ferido seu _kouhai_ , o rosto magoado de Ritsu não saiu de sua cabeça a tarde toda.

E mesmo depois disso, Ritsu ainda ficou esperando por ele com um guarda-chuva, ainda dizendo que o amava. Como isso era possível? Porque o amor de Ritsu era verdadeiro. Ele se importava com Saga de todo seu coração.

Essa era a primeira vez que Saga recebia esse tipo de amor incondicional, e inesperadamente se sentiu feliz com isso. Ritsu estava lhe ensinado como era ser amado.

Como era possível que alguém mais novo pudesse lhe ensinar algo tão maravilhoso? Alguém tão desajeitado como seu jovem _kouhai_? Antes que percebesse estava pensando nele com carinho... Antes que percebesse estava apaixonado por ele.

Foi na biblioteca que o convidou para ir para sua casa pela primeira vez. Queria passar mais tempo com ele do que era limitado pelo tempo de funcionamento da biblioteca. Pela primeira vez ele quis ir para casa. E foi na sua casa a primeira vez que fizeram amor.

Já não estava mais sozinho. Não ia mais a biblioteca para ficar sozinho, mas para encontrar Ritsu, seu namorado. E na biblioteca foi a segunda vez que teve Ritsu em seus braços.

Gradualmente o tempo que passavam na biblioteca foi diminuindo, mas era ali que se encontravam e depois iam para a casa de Saga. Aqueles dias tranquilos foram os mais felizes de sua vida. Quando encontrou Ritsu pela primeira vez nunca pensou que o amaria tanto, que aquele pequeno seria seu primeiro amor. Queria ficar perto dele e consequentemente queria tocá-lo. Queria demonstrar seu amor com mais do que palavras.

Sempre era assim, antes que percebesse, já estava roubando um beijo dele. Ritsu ruborizava loucamente, fechando os olhos e apertando os lábios com força.

— Seus lábios. Não aperte seus lábios, assim não posso te beijar direito.

— Desculpa...!

— Não precisa se desculpar.

Era adorável que sempre ficasse tímido e nervoso, mas Saga queria que seu amado ficasse mais a vontade com ele. Porém, isso também não era problema, Saga planejava tocá-lo tantas vezes que isso inevitavelmente se tornaria natural para Ritsu. Pensando nisso, Saga segurou seu rosto e retomou o beijo. Iria lhe demonstrar seu amor com beijos doces até embriagá-lo com seus sentimentos.

Ou seria ele que se embriagaria? O gosto da boca dele era inebriante... Quando o sentiu se arrepiando em seus braços, ficou ainda mais faminto, queria devorar aqueles lábios... Ele queria mais. Seu coração batia como tambores em seu ouvido e ele quase sufocava Ritsu com seu desejo. _Tenha calma. Seja gentil._ Repetia em sua mente quando se obrigou a cessar o beijo, mas não antes de sugar seu lábio macio.

— Posso continuar?

Ritsu permaneceu em silêncio.

— Ritsu? — Sentiu uma pontada de angustia pela falta de uma resposta. E se ele dissesse não?

— ...Ah... ....Sim, sim!

Saga se surpreendeu em como ficou mais aliviado do que esperava quando recebeu seu consentimento. E também ficou surpreso ao perceber que só agora o ar deixava suavemente os seus pulmões. Ele voltou a beijá-lo e começou a despir as roupas que cobriam aquele corpo delicado e o impedia de sentir sua pele, embora tivesse urgência em tocá-lo também queria saborear cada momento, então o despiu lentamente.

 _Empurrá-lo no chão seria rude e machucaria suas costas,_ pensando isso Saga o tomou em seus braços e o deitou sobre a cama. Deitado ali, Ritsu estava tão indefeso e vulnerável, tremendo com o rosto ruborizado, parecia ao mesmo tempo tão inocente e erótico.

Saga voltou a beijá-lo, depois começou a distribuir beijos pelo seu rosto, depois pelo seu pescoço e seu peito nu. Queria devorar cada pedacinho dele. Devorar seus mamilos rosados que pareciam feitos de algo doce e delicado, e a melhor parte enquanto se deliciava com eles era poder ouvir o coração de Ritsu acelerando e sua respiração ficando ofegante, enquanto se contorcia de luxúria. Ele estava gostando e isso excitava Saga ainda mais. Queria enlouquecê-lo de prazer, viciá-lo com suas carícias, queria que fosse impossível para Ritsu viver sem ele.

Então terminou de despi-lo. Podia ver suas coxas macias e sedutoras e seu órgão ereto. _Parece que estou fazendo um bom trabalho._ Ritsu deve ter percebido seu olhar de desejo e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

— Não cubra seu rosto. Não tenha vergonha de mim. — Saga descobriu o rosto do pequeno apenas para se sentir ainda mais seduzido por sua expressão. Ao depositar outro beijo sobre os lábios dele se deu conta que havia se esquecido de tirar suas próprias roupas, então tentou tirá-las o mais rápido que põde sem parecer muito afobado, pois os olhos de Ritsu acompanhavam todos seus movimentos. Na verdade, Ritsu também o devorava com os olhos, que varreram todo seu corpo até pararem em sua ereção. Saga queria ser tocado ali, que Ristu o tocasse ali, mas isso ficaria para outro dia, hoje ele queria apenas cultuar aquele corpo delicioso, o corpo da sua pessoa amada.

— Ah...! O qu...?!

— Quando você vai se acostumar com isso? — Ah, adorava aquela reação.

Começou a provar o pênis duro e molhado como uma fruta saborosa, acariciando, beijando, lambendo... Fazendo Ritsu gemer e ofegar sob seu toque.

— Ah... ...nh...

Saga começou a chupá-lo, mas na verdade só o estava provocando, pois sabia que ele estava chegando ao seu limite.

— S-Senpai... eu... ...ngh...

— Não goze ainda.

Ritsu estava em delírio quando Saga o deixou. Precisava prepará-lo, ainda que o próprio Saga já estivesse alcançando seu limite. Ele pegou o creme hidratante sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, então tentou deixar Ritsu confortável para o que pretendia fazer agora, amparando seu quadril com um travesseiro. Saga abriu suas pernas, o que Ritsu permitiu docilmente, acariciou a parte interna de suas coxas onde sua pele macia era ainda mais agradável, isso quase o fez perder o foco do que estava fazendo e ir direto para etapa seguinte, mas ele respirou fundo, e usando o creme começou a prepará-lo.

No começo, aquela parte de Ritsu sempre resistia um pouco devido a sua tensão, mas logo ele fazia com que a sensação incomoda se tornasse prazerosa, seus dedos estavam se tornando habilidosos nisso e conforme foi conhecendo o corpo do amado também aprendia onde ele gostava de ser tocado. Ritsu estava ficando mais relaxado enquanto os dedos acariciavam a sua cavidade e gradualmente seus gemidos ficavam mais audíveis.

— Posso entrar? — perguntou, quando seus dedos passaram a se mover com folga dentro de Ritsu.

— ...Sim...

Saga abriu mais as pernas de Ritsu. Seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente enquanto entrava nele. O que fez Ritsu gemer num suspiro.

— Ah...

— Você está bem? — Será que foi rápido demais?

— Sim.

— Então vou me mover, — disse ele depois de ser tranquilizado pela resposta de Ritsu. Começou a mover seu quadril lentamente enquanto observava cada reação que arrancava dele.

Ritsu estava com os dedos enterrados nos lençóis, o rosto agora não estava corado pela timidez, mas pela volúpia. Os olhos fechados por vezes se entreabriam e olhavam diretamente para seu _senpai_ , uma das raras ocasiões que isso acontecia, e queimavam com uma gama de sentimentos que Saga podia ler neles, sentimentos que não eram nenhum segredo: amor, paixão, felicidade, desejo, devoção...

Saga continuou se movendo lentamente, fazendo Ritsu gemer baixinho. Cada vez ficava mais difícil se controlar, gradativamente começou a acelerar o movimento, e então percebeu que suas mãos apertavam os quadris de Ritsu com mais força do que era necessária. _Tenha calma. Seja gentil._ Repetiu novamente em sua cabeça para evitar que perdesse o controle e fosse bruto demais com aquele corpo frágil, sabendo que facilmente poderia machucá-lo.

Numa tentativa de se acalmar buscou os lábios de seu amado, se debruçando sobre seu corpo, o que fez com que todo o seu tronco ficasse em contato com o outro. _Ahh... eu quero mais, quero sentir seu calor..._ Saga, então, o puxou para si, fazendo Ritsu montar nele, que reagiu com ardor, prendendo-o com suas pernas e braços, surpreendendo o outro. Ritsu ficou aninhado em seu peito, tão próximo como se fizesse parte dele, podia também sentir mais forte agora seu cheiro enlouquecedor. Enquanto isso, continuavam se beijando, Ritsu se entregando completamente. Quando voltou a se mover dentro dele, Ritsu foi ficando mais ousado em seus beijos, chupando a língua de Saga que explorava sua boca, deslizando sua própria língua sobre os lábios do parceiro, gemendo enquanto o beijava.

Saga não podia conter seus sentimentos e sussurrou entre beijos:

— Ritsu... Eu te amo... Eu te amo...

O pequeno ficou tão emocionado que lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. Saga também teve vontade de chorar lágrimas de felicidade.

Seus sentimentos transbordantes o levaram ao clímax quando sentiu Ritsu estremecendo em seus braços. Depois o pequeno ficou tão relaxado que chegou a pensar que tivesse perdido os sentidos. Saga continuou abraçando-o, era tão gostosa a sensação do seu coração se acalmando junto ao seu, da sua respiração ofegante se normalizando enquanto o beijava delicadamente.

— Mm... — Parecia que despertavam desse sonho bom que sonhavam juntos.

— Oi, — disse Saga, entorpecido pela felicidade.

— Ah...! Desculpe-me! — Ritsu parecia só ter se dado conta agora de onde estava e o que estava fazendo, ruborizando enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dele — Ah...! — Uma pequena exclamação de surpresa escapou de seus lábios quando seus corpos se separam.

— Calma, não precisa fugir. — Saga achava uma graça esse jeito desajeitado dele.

Ritsu logo começou a se vestir, e Saga fez o mesmo, pois sabia que sua nudez também deixava o namorado constrangido. Com seu jeitinho tímido o _kouhai_ olhava para baixo, sentado na cama com as bochechas rosadas ele sorria quando disse:

— Ah... S-Senpai... Eu te amo... Mas o que você sente por mim? Eu posso acreditar que você gosta um pouco de mim? — Ritsu pareceria querer ouvir de novo a confissão de Saga.

Saga achou adorável esse jeito de tentar fazê-lo dizer de novo. Ritsu parecia estar ficando mais confiante, fazendo uma pergunta assim, como se não soubesse. Afinal, por que Saga estaria fazendo essas coisas com ele, por que teria acabado de possui-lo com tanto ardor se não o amasse loucamente? Saga, então, abafou uma risadinha.

Ritsu pareceu ter ficado sem graça da brincadeira, corou ainda mais e começou a abotoar sua camisa rapidamente, o que fez Saga perder a deixa de dizer o que ele queria ouvir.

— E–Eu tenho que ir...

— Você já vai?

— Eu t–tinha me esquecido... meus pais disseram para voltar cedo...

— Que pena. Achei que você poderia ficar mais um pouco.

— D–Desculpa...

— Não precisa se desculpar.

Ritsu subitamente teve muita pressa de ir embora.

Vê-lo ir era sempre difícil, mas naquele dia parecia estar sendo particularmente pior, talvez por ter sido de repente. Saga sentia um aperto no coração maior do que o habitual e quando Ritsu estava prestes a abrir a porta, ele se precipitou sobre o _genkan_ e segurou a mão de Ritsu, puxando-o para um beijo de despedida. Para prolongar aquele momento só mais um pouquinho... para quem sabe persuadi-lo a ficar...

— Até mais, — ele se despediu sem querer fazê-lo

— A–Adeus.

Saga tentou se consolar, dizendo a si mesmo que se veriam no dia seguinte, e depois do dia seguinte, e no dia depois desse. Que teriam o ano inteiro pela frente. Que agora teria a distância entre ele e o namorado para considerar quando escolhesse a faculdade, além da própria faculdade que Ritsu escolheria. E então depois poderiam morar juntos, dormir com ele e acordar do lado dele. Antes que se desse conta, já havia imaginado passar a vida inteira ao lado do seu primeiro amor.

Com esses pensamentos doces e sonhadores ele soltou a mão de Ritsu e o deixou ir.

* * *

**Extra**

Saga tinha um gato, um namorado e planos para o futuro. As coisas definitivamente estavam melhorando.

No dia seguinte depois da aula, foi à biblioteca esperar por Ritsu, mas ele não apareceu mesmo Saga esperando até que a biblioteca fosse fechada. Será que era o dia dele fazer a limpeza da sala? Ou foi apanhado por algum professor para fazer algum serviço chato? Um pouco chateado, Saga teve que voltar para casa sem se encontrar com o namorado.

Depois do dia seguinte, Ritsu também não apareceu. E nem no dia depois desse.

Saga já estava preocupado, será que havia acontecido alguma coisa? Será que Ritsu estava doente?

Durantes aqueles dias se deu conta que nunca havia pedido o número do telefone dele. Pensando bem, eles nunca chegaram a se apresentar formalmente. Sabia o nome do Ritsu por causa dos cartões de empréstimo da biblioteca, e através deles também soube em qual classe ele estudava.

— Eu gostaria de falar com Oda. — Saga foi procurá-lo na sala antes da primeira aula e perguntou para um dos garotos que estavam de pé conversando na porta.

— Oda? — Os dois se entreolharam. — Não tem nenhum Oda nessa turma.

— Tem certeza? Oda Ritsu?

— Sim, tenho certeza. Nenhum Oda Ritsu, — respondeu o garoto já meio exasperado.

— Tem um Ritsu, mas é Onodora, — acrescentou o outro garoto.

— Não. O nome dele é Oda.

A preocupação começou a se misturar a um sentimento mais angustiante de que havia alguma coisa errada aqui. Durante os intervalos perguntou em todas as turmas daquele ano se havia um Oda Ritsu, mas ele não estava em nenhuma delas. Depois da aula foi à biblioteca e perguntou aos assistentes, mas ninguém sabia dele. Saga até mostrou um dos cartões de empréstimo, mas ninguém conseguia se lembrar de quem havia assinado aquele nome.

Ritsu havia desaparecido.

Ainda mais grave do que isso, era como se ele nunca tivesse existido. A única prova que Saga tinha que tudo não havia sido apenas uma alucinação sua eram os cartões de empréstimo. Assim como a existência de Ritsu que esvaneceu subitamente, a alma que descobriu ter também se apagava. Seu coração estava esmagado no peito, sendo apertado pouco a pouco a cada dia que Ritsu não voltava para ele, a cada tentativa frustrada de encontrá-lo, ferido cada vez que ficava mais claro que ele não iria mais voltar.

Por que ele desapareceu? Isso não era justo. Foi ele quem se declarou, foi ele que disse que o amava, foi ele que o fez se apaixonar... Não era justo que desaparecesse assim sem dizer nada, sem dizer para onde foi, nem mesmo dizer adeus. Sua felicidade recém-conquistada desmoronou diante dos seus olhos como um castelo de cartas onde até as cartas foram levadas pelo vento.

Continuou indo à biblioteca todos os dias, na vã esperança que Ritsu aparecesse, pedindo desculpas pelo sumiço, todo sem jeito com alguma história esdrúxula sobre ele ser praticamente uma pessoa invisível. Ainda tinha a impressão que ele estava entre as estantes, procurando algum dos livros que Saga tinha lido ou buscando um dicionário. Mas os dias se passavam e Ritsu não voltava.

Sentia tanta saudade dele, tanta falta da companhia dele, do seu amor. Seria cruel demais tê-lo feito provar a emoção de ser amado se as coisas terminariam assim.

Às vezes, tinha pensamentos horríveis do que poderia ter causado seu desaparecimento, nesses momentos seu coração doía mais do que nunca e chegava a desejar que ele simplesmente o tivesse deixado e que estivesse bem em algum lugar. Por mais que sofresse, não iria odiá-lo nunca.

Depois de voltar para casa ao fim de outro dia sem Ritsu, atipicamente encontrou seus pais em casa.

— Masamune, precisamos ter uma conversa, — disse sua mãe sem nem cumprimentá-lo, assim que ele passou pela porta da sala.

Seu pai estava sentado no sofá, parecendo já meio impaciente. O que eles teriam para conversar com ele? O formulário vocacional surgiu em um canto escondido de sua mente. Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar que exigiria a sua presença numa conversa entre os pais. Tentou suprimir essa ideia antes que ela tomasse forma e se fortalece demais.

— Sua mãe e eu estamos nos divorciando, — disse seu pai sem preâmbulos.

— Vamos nos mudar para a cidade da minha família em Shikoku. Tenho que terminar alguns casos aqui, então você vai na frente.

Masamune estava em choque.

Divórcio.

As poucas chances de ter uma família acabavam de ser totalmente aniquiladas. Nunca haviam sido uma família feliz, mas também nunca pensou que chegariam a se divorciar. De repente se sentiu sufocando como se seus pulmões não aceitassem mais o oxigênio ou como se algo nocivo estivesse disperso nele. Enquanto lutava para respirar, percebeu que isso era tudo o que diriam, não haveria mais explicações, seu pai já estava se levantando. Sabia que sua mãe acabaria o deixando sozinho em Shikoku, mas ele não suportaria ficar sozinho depois disso, mesmo que na verdade estivesse sempre sozinho.

— Eu posso ficar aqui com o pai até terminar o colégio...

— Você não é meu filho. Sua mãe é uma adúltera e você não é meu filho.

— Não fale de mim como se eu fosse uma qualquer!

Sem dizer mais nada, o homem que por toda sua vida foi seu pai simplesmente saiu. Sua mãe saiu em seu encalço, continuando a discussão.

Masamune ficou congelado, seus músculos paralisados pelo segundo choque. Sentiu que naquele instante, apenas naquele instante, pudesse voltar no tempo e evitar que aquelas palavras fossem ditas, tinha a sensação de que havia um jeito de reverter tudo isso, ele só não sabia como. A sensação tão tangível provinha apenas de um desejo que ele nem sabia que existia. E a cada instante que passava tudo se tornava mais real, irreversível e fatal. As palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça e cada vez que se repetiam era como se tudo acontecesse de novo, a mesma dor, o mesmo desespero o abatiam como laminas. Ouviu vagamente que os dois saíram de casa e ele ficou sozinho.

Ficou de pé na sala no mesmo lugar por muito tempo, depois subiu para o quarto, seu corpo se movendo sem vida. Quando entrou, Sorata veio recepcioná-lo. O gato ficava escondido lá quando sabia que seus pais estavam em casa, na verdade ele era um gato muito sensível, sempre parecia notar quando Masamune não estava bem e nesses dias era especialmente atencioso. Sorata miou suavemente encostado em sua perna e depois olhou para cima, Masamune então o pegou nos braços e o calor do pequeno corpo no animal libertou seus sentimentos, suas mãos começaram a tremer, seu corpo todo tremia e as lágrimas que não haviam sido derramadas depois do desaparecimento de Ritsu finalmente lavaram seu rosto.

Masamune acreditava que poderia sobreviver com o pouco que tinha. Acabou ficando ambicioso demais depois que Ritsu entrou em sua vida, achou que poderia ter mais, que poderia ser feliz. Como Ícaro das asas de cera que tentava alcançar o sol, ele voou mais alto do que era permitido, agora havia perdido o pouco que lhe restava, até seus sonhos havia perdido.

Ele chorou abraçado a Sorata, percebendo que lhe restava algo a se agarrar. Subitamente um medo desesperador de que até ele fosse perdido fazia com que o sentimento de todas as outras perdas voltasse a ele. Se Ritsu estivesse aqui... Não que isso fizesse as coisas ficarem mais fáceis, mas seriam suportáveis.

Não demorou para que mudassem, mas antes de deixar a escola no seu último dia foi mais uma vez à biblioteca onde Ritsu não estava e sem que ninguém visse levou um dos cartões com o nome dele escrito.

* * *

O medo de Takano se confirmou mais rápido do que ele temia e passou o restante do seu colegial praticamente morando sozinho. Como ele continuava gastando seu tempo livre lendo. e tudo que se propunha a fazer, ele fazia da melhor maneira possível, seu desempenho na escola permitiria que fosse para qualquer universidade que quisesse. Seu único interesse eram os livros, então decidiu escolher um curso que abrisse suas portas no mercado editorial, a universidade era a melhor entre as melhores, e ainda havia um pedacinho de si que esperava que Ritsu tomasse a mesma decisão.

No primeiro ano da graduação conheceu Yokozawa, e os dois logo se reconheceram como semelhantes. O que eles tinham em comum era a solidão. Não demorou para que Yokozawa se tornasse seu primeiro e único amigo. Ter um amigo pela primeira vez não era ruim.

Um dia no campus da universidade, por acaso encontrou um antigo colega do colegial, ele o convidou para saírem para beber e o convite se estendeu ao Yokozawa.

— Não achei que você voltaria logo para Tokyo, Sa... ah Takano-san. Então já arrumou uma namorada aqui? Você era bastante popular na escola!

— Não.

— Ahh... Achei que aqui seria mais fácil... Não é, Yokozawa-san?

— Huh?

— Ah, Yokozawa tem uma namorada.

— Sério?! — Takano não entendeu porque ele ficou tão surpreso, talvez ele já estivesse meio alto. — Queria tanto uma namorada bonitinha... Nunca tive muita sorte, diferente de certas pessoas... não é, Takano-san? Sempre tinha um fila de garotas atrás dele... Ou talvez se eu fosse rico, não é? Tinha um garoto riquinho na nossa escola que até já tinha noiva! Fiquei sabendo que do nada ele foi estudar no exterior bem no meio do semestre!

Yokozawa se assustou ao olhar para Takano, ele estava pálido como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Depois disso Takano bebeu a noite toda, muito mais do que era acostumado, tanto que Yokozawa teve que levá-lo para casa.

— O que houve, Masamune? Você não é de beber assim... — disse Yokozawa, enquanto entrava no apartamento de Takano, amparando-o. Yokozawa havia se acostumado a chamar o amigo pelo primeiro nome, já que o próprio não estava acostumado com seu novo sobrenome e muitas vezes não atendia quando era chamado por ele. — Você está bem?

Yokozawa deixou Takano na cama e foi na cozinha pegar um copo com água, ao voltar ele estava segurando um pedaço de papel que aparentemente havia tirado da gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira que ainda estava aberta. Takano olhava fixamente para o papel, Yokozawa não conseguia ver o rosto dele, a cabeça baixa, seus dedos percorriam o pedaço de papel como se procurando por algo ali, tentando sentir algo que não estava lá.

— Aqui, você precisa tomar água, — disse Yokozawa lhe oferecendo o copo, mas Takano não fez movimento algum para pegá-lo.

— ...le...

— Huh?

— Era... ele... — disse numa voz rouca e embargada.

— De quem você está falando?

— Ritsu.

Yokozawa foi tomado por um assombro mudo ao ouvir aquele nome, se lembrou da história que havia ouvido em um desabafo do amigo, do namorado desaparecido que ele ainda tinha esperanças de um dia encontrar. Seria possível que Takano pudesse pensar que fossem a mesma pessoa com tão pouca informação? E havia uma parte da história que não batia...

— Mas... — De repente ele se deu conta da razão do choque de Takano, e por muito pouco não chegou a verbalizar o que estava sua mente, em vez disso, foi Takano quem a terminou.

— ...ele ...tinha... uma noiva......

Sua voz engasgou na última palavra e seus ombros começaram a tremer. Yokozawa não precisava ver seu rosto para saber que ele estava chorando. Mesmo sem conhecer esse tal de Ritsu, Yokozawa começou a odiá-lo profundamente. Como uma pessoa podia ser capaz de abandonar alguém como Takano? Yokozawa o entedia bem o suficiente para saber que tudo o que ele queria era ser amado, ser aceito, assim como o próprio Yokozawa. Ferir tão terrivelmente um coração puro e frágil como o de Takano era algo imperdoável.

Takano continuou chorando agarrado ao pedaço de papel, talvez o álcool o fizesse expor seus sentimentos assim, ou a dor fosse tão grande que não poderia mais ser contida, o último golpe que o empurraria para o abismo.

Yokozawa queria abraçá-lo, consolá-lo de algum modo, mas sabia que isso não era possível. Então deixou que ele chorasse tudo que pudesse para aliviar seu coração, depois o ajudou a se deitar na cama, onde ele continuou chorando até adormecer. Em suas mãos, segurava firmemente o cartão da biblioteca desejando que fosse a mão de Ritsu e que ele não a tivesse soltado naquele dia em que ele partiu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui termino essa fic, ou mais ou menos isso... Espero que tenham gostado! 
> 
> Escrevi outra fic relacionada, mas esta vou marcar como concluída, pois aqui a ideia central se fecha. A outra fic se chama Sakurayu e pode ser lida como uma continuação dessa, ou pode ser lida separadamente. 
> 
> Obrigada a todos que passarem por aqui :3


End file.
